Stories in Progress
by WC MF inc
Summary: A really insane story. Each chapter begins with a different story and ends in insanity. Contains: Inuyasha, FullMetal Alchemist, WWE wrestling, Viva La Bam, The Simpsons, Lilo and Stitch, etc.
1. Chapter 1

The dragon stepped into the light of Max's flashlight, which he had handed to Marie a while back. Max's evil grin fell into a slightly awkward mixture of surprise and worry. He raised the gun again, as it had faltered a bit in his grip, and aimed it at the dragon's head. The dragon swooped one giant claw down and swept the gun out of Max's hands.

Tony leapt for the gun as Max pulled the pistol off his belt.

Grrgh.

"What the devil's wrong with the dragon?" Leon asked.

Grrgh.

"This dragon's retarded," Max said. "I refuse to work with it."

Grrrrrrrrgh, grrghy, grrghy, grrgh, grrgh.

"I told you I quit!" Max yelled at the dragon.

"You can understand dragons now?" Marie asked.

"Isn't this supposed to be a serious story?" Tony asked.

"Who cares? Get a new dragon!" Max yelled angrily.

Grrgh.

"Stop saying grrgh!"

"Hi, I'm Amy!"

Max stopped. "Who's Amy?"

"Never mind that," the dragon said. "Oh, wait, grrgh!"

"This dragon is retarded," Tony said.

"Totally," Amy said.

"Who's Amy?" Max said.

"Welcome to the second church on the right," some weirdo said.

Grrgh.

"Shut up," Max growled.

Grrgh, grrgh, I am all posegf...uh, grrgh?

"I quit!" Max screamed.

"How many times are you going to say that before you actually do?" Tony asked.

GRRGH!

"Ooh, scary," Marie said.

"Amy's back," said Amy.

"Go away, Amy!" Max screamed.

"Who are you talking to Max?" Leon asked.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

"E-leven!" Amy said.

"Is that your final answer?"

"I give up!" Max yelled.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

"Why does he keep saying grrgh?" Tony asked.

"That's only the dragon!" Max yelled.

"Max, you have a very bad temper," Marie said.

"Wind Tunnel!" shouted Miroku.

"What's a wind tunnel?" asked Amy.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha.

"This whole place is crazy," Max hissed.

GRRGH, GRR-akkk! I'm dying!

"Finally! We can get a new dragon!" Max said.

"Now we can go eat sushi or something," Milk said.

"I hate this place," Max grumbled.

"Mmm...MILK!" someone yelled for no reason.

"Hi," some weird said. "Welcome to 'We Just Get High High School'!"

"Ohhhh...so he's a principal!" Amy yelled over the dragon going GRRGH!

"I thought you were dying?" Max screamed.

"I lied," the dragon said. "I mean, GRRGH!"

"F-L-A, his name is Ned," Amy sang. "E-R-S, he is so white bread."

"Take your chances losing with these losers in Las Vegas, LafLeaur," said White.

"This is getting stupid," Max said.

Grrgh. Welcome to the jungle, we...um...grrgh!

"Hey, I guit...uh, I mean, quot...um, quit!" Max yelled.

"Do you really?" Leon asked.

"Hey, why is there a dragon in my sky?" asked...Santa Claus.

"We found, we can't kill it; it just keeps saying grrgh," Max said.

"Now he's gonna kill everyone," said Tony.

"Well, good going stupid," said Santa.

"My name is Bob," said Amy.

"I thought you were Amy," Amy said.

"Nope, my name is-"

"SHUT UP!" Max yelled.

"Wind Scar! Wind Scar, Wind Scar, Wind Scar! What's wrong with my Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha screamed.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I can't do the WInd Scar!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"What's a Tetsusaiga?" Max asked.

"I should've known you couldn't defeat the dragon," Koga said. "You're just a mutt."

Why is everyone is my cave? I mean, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

"Let me take care of it!" Koga said.

GRRGH!

(sound effects) CRUNCH! SNAP! TEAR! RIP! CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH!

"He killed Koga!" Hikaku screamed.

"Who's Koga?" Tony asked.

"The guy that just got ate," Marie told him.

"Ohhh," Tony said.

"That was my job!" Inuyasha screamed. "Wind Scar! Oh, wait. That's right..."

"Dummy, it won't work," Ed said.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"I'm an alchemist!" Ed screamed. "And I can kill this dragon!"

"Everyone just please, SHUT UP! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!" Max yelled.

"Lilo, why are you late?" Amy asked.

"Because I had togo feed pudgthe fisha feennjut-" Amy answered.

"Woah Lilo, slow down," Amy told Amy.

"I had to feed Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich, but we didn't have any peanut butter, and do you know what my stupid sister said? 'Use tuna.' Do you know what's in that stuff?" Amy blurted out.

"Eh...fish?" Amy said.

"IT'S FISH!" Amy yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Ed yelled.

"I'm still alive!" yelled Koga as he ripped through the dragons' stomach.

"Oh no! You killed my dragon!" said Donkey.

Nope, I'm not dead...oops. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

"WE'VE ALL BEEN VERY BAD!" said Santa 3000.

"SHUT UP!" Max yelled. "Why aren't you dead?" he asked the dragon.

"Can't touch me," the dragon sang. "Ju-ju-ju-ju-just like that bad guy From Lethal Weapon 2 I've got diplomatic immunity, so Hammer, you can't sue. I can write graffiti, even jaywalk in the street I can riot, loot, not give a hoot and touch your sister's teat. Can't touch me! Stop! Dragon-time! I'm a big shot, there's no doubt. Light a fire and pee it out. Don't like it, kiss my rump. Just for a minute let's all do the Bump Can't touch me! Yeah do the Ugly Dragon bump. Can't touch me! I'm Presidential Peter, interns think I'm hot. Don't care if you're handicapped, I'll still park in your spot. I've been around the world, from Hartford to Back Bay. It's Dragon, go Dragon, I'm sir Dragon, yo Dragon, let's see Regis rap this way. Can't touch me!" The dragon stopped singing. "Except for you," he added, pointing to Kagome. "You can touch me."

"I hate this dragon," Max said.

"Now that song's stuck in my head!" Ed said. "Now I can't concentrate."

"Does that mean you can't kill this thing?" Max asked.

"Of course it does!" Koga said. "He's not me!"

"You have a really bad ego, dude," Marie said.

"This totally harshes the vibe man, that dragon dude so cheated," Reese said.

"STAND BACK," began to entrance music. "THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!"

"There is only one brave enough to stop the dragon," began The Hurricane. "And he is The Hurricane."

SSSQUISSSH.

The dragon had stepped on The Hurricane.

Grrgh, grrgh, grrgh, grrrrrrrrrgh.

"The only part that matters is the ending. It's the most important part of the sotyr, and this is very good. This one is perfect," Mort said.

"Wait a minute. I'm the leader, I say when it's the end," the dog began. "And it's not yet."

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever been involved in," Max said.

"You've been involved in other things?" the dragon asked. "Eh, sorry...grrrrrgh!"

"Hi, I'm Troy McClure," said Troy McClure. "And I'm here to replace Koga! You may remember me from such off the wall, don't make any sense, you wouldn't understand a thing that is going on stories/movies such as Christmas Ape VS Darth Vader, and Bigfoot Goes To FatCamp, and many others that I am to embarrassed to mention. Anyway, where were we?"

"Do WHAT?" Koga yelled. "REPLACE ME!"

"You're not fitting in with the story," the Author said. "You have to much emotion."

"Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Leon.

"There's only one way to deal with murdurously stupid dragon," said Santa Claus as he pulled out a machine gun and tried to kill the dragon.

SMACK.

Santa got hit and ran away.

"So he lost?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah, he ran away," Hikaku said.

GRRAGH!

"What happened to grrgh?" Max asked.

"I'm tired of saying grrgh," the dragon said.

"Stop saying grragh!" the Author yelled. "You're supposed to say grrgh!"

"Fine," the dragon snapped. GRRRRRRRRGH! "Happy?"

"What the hell are you doin?" asked Don Vito. "You can't goaddin dose litldangslil unerquantion? it looks fsfuhpid!" Vito babbled.

"GO AWAY!" Max yelled. "I'm trying to kill a stupid grrghing dragon!"

"Uh...sorry Max," the Author said. "Suddenly, I'm not allowed to put death in my stories."

"So what now?" Tony asked. "We all live happily ever after?"

"Why can't we have any death?" Max asked.

"Because death is not allowed is this childrens story," the Editor said.

"This is a real interesting childrens story," Tony said sarcastically. "Pulling characters from shows that mostly teenagers watch. Those chlidren are going to be so interested."

"...Shut up..." the Editor said.

"I'm freakin levin! Ya can jusgoen makealldeissi ffushipid saff happen...! ...appplesauce...Stay in thieds caade frulla Vulcan idiots!" Don Vito said.

"Goose in the over!" Amy said.

"There's a goose in the oven?" Tony asked.

"Go, go Power Ranger!" said the second church weirdo.

"My head hurts," Shippo said."Fox Demon of Justice needs quiet time!"

"I'm gonna deck the hall with your guts," said Santa 3000.

"That's not allowed!" the Editor said. "So, nyahaha!"

"I'm a Canadian dude named Bobby Fortye Gostoes!" Amy screamed.

"This chick is out of her muind," said Jeramy Robard. "Sweetheart, I can getcha somethin much betta. I can teach ya how to slay this dragon too, all you gotta do is learn-start-doin in."

GRRGH! "The dragon is back!"

"You never left," Max growled.

"Oh, yeah, right," the dragon said. GRRRRGH!

"That song is finally out of my head!" Ed said. "I can kill the dragon!"

"Oh no, you can't," the Editor said. "DEATH is NOT allowed!"

"Well, then what about The Hurricane?" Tony asked.

"What about him?" the Editor said.

"If we can't show death, how is he dead?" Tony asked.

"He's not," the Author said. "The dragon hasn't moved his foot yet."

"Huh?" the dragon said. "I mean, GRRGH!"

"This story's STUPID!" Max yelled.

"Stupid isn't allowed either," said the Editor. "It's a bad word.

"You're stupid," the dragon said. "I mean, GRRRGH!"

"What did I just tell you?" the Editor screamed.

"You're not allowed in this story cause you're stupid and stupid is a bad word," Tony said.

"Exactly," the Editor said. "So I won't interrupt anymore."

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever written," the Author said. "And it's all YOUR fault!"

"Who's fault?" Amy asked.

"Max's!" the Author screamed. "It was his idea to hunt this stupid dragon!"

"Uh...actually that was yours," Tony said.

"Oh...then never mind Max," the Author said. "This story's still stupid though."

"Of course it is," Koga said. "And now the Editors' shut his mouth, I can kill the dragon!"

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

"Next time you won't have such good luck and be alive again!" Amy said. "And then the dragon will go and eat us all!"

"It will not!" Amy said.

"Yes it will!" Amy yelled at Amy.

"Shut up Amy!" Amy screamed.

"Why don't I just kill her?" Koga suggested.

"Good idea,' Ed said. "And I'll take care of the dragon!"

"Yeah, right," the dragon said. "You can't kill me! Even with your fancy magic and metal arm! I am invinc...grrgh! Grrgh! GRRAGH!"

"Stop saying grragh!" the Author yelled.

GRRGH!

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to shut up!" Max yelled.

"Tell the kid he's not as good as I am," Koga said. "and I will."

"I wish the dragon had kill you," Amy said. "Then Bob and Lilo and I could live happily ever after."

"Something is wrong with this mortal," Inyasha said.

"I know how to kill the dragon," Miroku said. "Wind Tunnel! Huh? What's happening! The Wind Tunnel banckfired!"

"Well, good going stupid," said Santa.

"I thought you ran away," Max said.

"I came back to give you a pogo stick for Christmas," Santa told Max.

"Citizen Dragon thank you for lifting your foot, but now I am forced to use my Hurri-Powers on you," said The Hurricane.

"Do you know how many people have dibs on that dragon?" Tony asked The Hurricane.

"How many Bobo?" asked Amy.

"My name's Tony, Amy," Tony said.

"And my name's Bobby Fortye Gostoes!" Amy yelled at Tony.

"And I am Maurice Chavez," said, well, you know, Amy.

"Greeting mortals," said Kostantinos.

"I am not a mortal, you freak," Koga said.

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" Amy asked Koga.

"Because I can!" Koga yelled.

"You have a tail!" Amy squealed. "Isn't that cool Bob?"

"Totally," Amy said.

"Can I pet it?" Amy asked Koga.

"No!" Koga yelled at her.

"Can I keep him as a pet, Amy?" asked Amy.

"No, Lilo, he's my new dog," Amy said.

"I'm your new _WHAT?_" Koga screamed. "I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf! And don't touch my tail!" he added for Amy had reached out and started to pet it.

"Here's Socko!" said Mick Foley.

"Mankind, The Rock said that The Rock is gonna take that sock, shine it up real nice, turn that son-" The Rock began.

"No, Rock, you cannot use that word in this story," the Editor said.

"So you're tellin The Rock that he can't use The Rock's catchphrases?"

"That's exactly righ-" the Editor started.

"It doesn't matter what you think!" The Rock said.

Grrgh, grrgh, grrrgh, grrrrgh, grrrrrrrgh, grragh, grrrrrgh.

"Excuse me miss," Miroku asked Amy. "But would you consider bearing my children? No? All right then. How about you?" he said, moving on Marie. "Would you consider bearing my child?"

"I'll consider hurting you," Marie replied. "How's that?"

"Miroku," the Editor said. "Control yourself! You can't ask people that in this story."

"I'm going home with Bob, Lilo, and my new dog!" Amy said.

"I'm not your dog!" Koga yelled at her.

"Oh, yes you are," Amy said. "And your new name is Bobo the Clown Dog."

"It's WHAT!" Koga screamed.

"And we're going to dress you up in pretty frilly dresses with tiaras and bracelets and necklaces!" Amy said said, completely ignoring Koga. "But first we have to shave that nasty fur off!"

Koga kicked Amy in the head and she fell over dead.

"I thought we couldn't show death," Tony said to the Editor.

"Well, she was getting on everyone's nerves," the Editor replied.

"Oh, my god, he killed Amy!" Stan said.

"Those-oh, wait dude. Who's Amy?" Kyle asked.

"So, how's it goin, Bobo the ClownDog?" Inuyasha asked Koga.

Koga growled.

The Author thought: 'Hmm, I've got nothing else to write, so I guess that's it."

THE END!

"Wait a minute, I'm the leader, I say when it's the end," the dog began.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed as it hit the dog in the chest, causing him severe pain.

"Cool, it worked!" Leon said.

"It's the end," the dog mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

In a tree above them, Amy sat, her raven wings shielding her eyes from the sunlight. _So they are from GWC, _she thought. _I thought Kenjaku was lying again. _She smiled slyly and jumped from the tree into the air. Her wings caught the wind and she soared high above where they had run off.

----

"I'm starving," Krieke complained. His stomach rumbled and he closed his eyes, kept walking, and tripped over a tree root. He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked at Tory. "I'm so hungry I'm losing coordination."

Tory sighed and looked down at him. "Do you do anything besides complain?" he asked. "And get off the ground. You look like an idiot."

Krieke jumped to his feet. "None of this solves our hunger problem." He grinned at Tory's expression, but it faded almost immediately. A girl with raven wings, dog-ears, and a tail had landed behind Tory

"Oh my God! It's Jackie Chan!" Krieke said, pointing at Amy.

Amy stared at him. Then she pointed and said "Oh my God! It Malcom in Middle!"

"Oh your God!" said Bender.

"What.. the hell?" said Tory. "What in the bluest of all blue hells!"

"You know what," said the Author. "I'm changing your name from Tory to Ol' Boy."

"To what!" said Tory... er, Ol' Boy.

"Ol' Boy," the Author repeated.

"My name is not Ol' Boy!" said Ol' Boy.

"Ha ha," Krieke said. "Your name is Ol' Boy."

"Sorry but we're ehhh, gonna have to kick you guys out, we have a strict "no noob" policy that you're in violation of," said Murphy.

"WHAT?" scremed Ol' Boy "I am not a noob."

Boone just crashed in the ground next to them. "You're right Murph, this guys a total tool."

"Not only am I not a noob," said Krieke "But I don't even know what a noob is."

"Noob is internet, slang a rude term for newbie, and my friend if you don't know what a noob is you are a noob," said Useless Dave.

"You guys are total tools, if you can show me you got skills I might let you stay," Murphy explained.

"I do got skills, I shot a bird once," said Ol' Boy.

"Not those kind of skills. You have to be able to umm skate," said Mindy.

"Wait where'd you come from?" asked Boone who had just crashed into a large tree.

"Hold it! The grammar of these skater punks is horrific!" the Editor shouted.

"Fix it!" Fry said. "Fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it!" ... "Fix it, fix it!"

"..." said the Editor. "What the... Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Fry with a 'ph'," said Fry.

"You're goin down, Homer," said Tony Hawk. "And then up. And then back down, and then back up again. That's the way the game works."

"This makes absolutely no sense!" Amy said.

"Does it ever?" the Author asked.

"Of course not, you're writing it!" the Editor said.

"I quit!" Amy screamed.

"No you don't quit," said Vince McMahon. "YOUR FIREEEEEEEDDDD!"

"You quit? Man, quitters are lame," Tony Hawk said.

"Yeah, what if Kurt Cobain had quit?" said Peter Griffin.

"Wait a second!" the Editor said. "Where's the monster in this one? These stories always have a monster in them! If there's no monster in this one, I'm not writing it."

"Like you're doing the writing anyway," the Author muttered.

"What was that?" the Editor asked.

"You're not writing!" the Author said, louder.

"Oh," the Editor said. "...Am too."

"Now, YOU'RE using bad grammar!" the Author pointed out.

"Nu uh," the Editor said.

"Yeah huh," the Author said.

"Nu uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nu uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nu uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nu uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Yeah huh."

"See? You do use bad grammar."

"... Damn!"

_He's saying  
I'm on a roll  
With all the girls I know  
His baby momma  
She ain't so slow  
He's saying  
I'm on a roll  
With all the girls I know  
I know you wanna hit that  
I know you wanna hit that, hit that  
All the world is gettin' with, I say  
Consequences are a lot, but hey  
That's the way it  
That's the way things go  
Hey, hey, hey_

"Oh my God! I love the Offsprings!" said Amy.

"They're not the 'Offsprings'," said Iggy Pop. "They're The Offspring."

"Hey, I know you! You're Iggy Hiatfre!" said Amy.

"My name's Iggy Pop," said Iggy Pop.

"Silly rabbit! Trix are for ribs," said Amy.

"Screw this. I'm givin a concert dudes," said Iggy Pop

_Out of my mind on Saturday night  
1970 rollin' in sight  
Radio burnin' up above  
Beautiful baby, feed my love_

All night till I blow away  
All night till I blow away  
I feel alright, I feel alright

"Wait a cotton pickin second!" yelled The Editor. "There ain't gon be no cotton pickin concert by no cotton pickin Iggy Pop!"

"You totally overdid 'cotten pickin'," said Krieke.

"Dude you can't interupt an Iggy Pop concert. Iggy started punk rock, and is,or should be, well acknowledged as one of the founding fathers of punk," said Useless Dave.

"Uhh thanks Dave, but i think i know my own friggen career," said Iggy Pop, "Wait friggen? I didn't say friggen! You friggen censored me!"

"Yes I did," the Editor said. "Because you cannot say that word in this story!"

"Oh my God, it's Jackie Chan!"

"With your God as my witness," said Bender, and then he stopped talking.

"With our God as your witness, you'll what?" asked Fry.

"I don't know. Finish my sentence for me," said Bender.

"Jump out the window, I'm too lazy to kill ya," said some random dude.

"Hey i just gave blood," said Bender.

"Who's blood?"

"Some guys."

"Some guy," said Joey as he raised his hand.

"Naw this guy was called Ken Adams."

"Ken Adams!" said Joey as he raised his hand again.

"No! This is not sticking to the story!" said the Author.

"Does it ever?" said the Editor.

"No, but still..."

"Then stop whining about it," said the Editor as he brought a beer.

"Hey! No drinking on the job!" said the Author.

"Awww dry up you ummm ummm wet sponge," said the Editor.

"Yeah yeah, can't live with him, cain't live without 'em heh heh heh," said the Editor's new drinking buddie, the drunk skeleton from Corpse Bride, who apparently thought the Author was a woman.

"Oh my God, it's Jackie Chan's brothers Darrel and Dan!"

"You know what's weird?" asked some guy.

"Big League Chew," said Peter Griffin.

"Exactly," said Homer Simpson while he tried to be Mr. Burns.

"...No," said some guy.

"You know what I haven't had in a while? Big League Chew," said Peter Griffin.

"Exactly!" said some guy as he ran off, only to be killed by a sudden car... driving through the woods...

"Who killed this guy? 'uh 'uh? 'ooo frickin killed 'im?" asked the Editor in a druken stupor.

"Bob did it," Amy said. "Bob's a deranged murderer. He's on the loose!"

"Bob didn't do it, Bobo did it," Amy told Amy.

"... He did!" Amy said to Amy, amazed.

"Yes, he did!" Amy assured Amy.

"My name is not Bobo!" Koga screamed.

"Is too," Amy said.

"Is not!"

"Flashlights are in Cleveland!" said some guy. Wait... the same some guy that got ran over by that car a few seconds ago? Weird.

"Stay away from my hummingbird feeder," said Stan Smith. "You're not a hummingbird."

"I'm gonna deck the hall with your guts and peel your skin like wrapping paper," said Santa 3000.

"I can take you. You're nothing but a big bucket of bolts anyway!" said Inuyasha.

"I do not think it wise to pick a fight with a contraption like this," said Miroku.

"Hellz yeah," said the PSP rats.

"Hellz yeah," said the other PSP rat.

"Yo, housey!" said the same some guy who was ran over by the car that was driving through the woods.

"Wait a minute," said Bob Burnquist. "This doens't make any sense. Where's Tony Alva? He'd like to read this."

"Yo," said Tony Alva. "I'm Tony Alva. Now the story makes sense."

"Exactly!" said the Editor.

"Excellent..." said Mr. Burns.

"I'll tell you what," said Hank Hill. "Wait don't write that. Now goddangit, Bobby! Stop writing everything I say!"

"You know what, dad," said Bobby Hill. "I'm not so sure I wanna be a golf course drink girl."

"Bobby," said Hank Hill. "Go to your room."

"Oh my God, it's Jackie Chan's twin sister Tom Tucker!"

"... You do that, then."

"Oh my - wait, what?"

"What what?"

"Don't what what me, I whated you first."

"Huh?"

"You said what first."

"No, I thought you said what first."

"Did I? I can't remember."

"I'm pretty sure you said 'what', and then I said 'what what' and then you said 'don't what what me, I whated you first', so therefore you whated me first, so you said what first, and do you get it yet cause I'm all out of breath."

"You said what first."

"No I dadn't," said Austin Powers

"Uh-oh, someone's got some daddy issues," said Dr, Evil.

"Nothing could be my father away from the truth."

"You said father."

"No I dadn't."

"You already said that Mr. Powers please try to keep up."

"To me this is a dad issue." Then Austin Powers started crying for no reason.

"Guards!" yelled Number One point Zero. "Bring me the forms I need to fill out to have him taken away!"

"...What's the point of all this?" asked Ol' Boy.

"Ol' Boy!" the Author exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Wasn't my fault. I went to get Harry," said Ol' Boy.

"Yeah, those Muggles had him locked up in his room!" Krieke added.

"Hi," Harry Potter said, waving.

"Dude how freakin sick is this? Harry F'n Potter dude, Harry Potter was the first, the only person to survive the avada karevera, thats a death curse. From the most powerful dark wizard of all freakin time dude!" said Useless Dave.

"Er, thanks Dave, I really don't know my own life."

"THE SEAHAWKS HAVE WON THE SUPERBOWL, THE SEAHAWKS HAVE WON THE SUPERBOWL, is what I'd be saying, if they'd only scored 12 more points," said the same some guy again.

"It's very difficult to score 12 points in a football game, especially in the three minuets left for Seattle. They'd have to kick a feildgoal, then onside kick, then score a touchdown with a two point conversion. Also the Seattlle Seahawks are the only team in the NFL named after a fake animal," said Useless Dave.

"Gee mister you know alot," said a kid.

"It's great to learn,"said Useless Dave.

"Cause Knowledge is Power!" shouted everyone including 50 cent.

"Did that count as community service?" 50 asked his probation officer.

"No."

"Alright, let's go to the dog park. I'm gonna pick up some poop," said 50 cent.

"...Anyone wanna tell me why I'm still writing this?" asked the Author.

"Cuz ya have too," said the Editor.

"Yeah dat's aboot right buddie!" said the Editors drinking buddy, the drunk skeleton.

"Choo stop and choo gotta go an pick up all dem peices" said the Editor.

"An' speakin 'a pickin up da peices," said the Drunk Skeleton who lay in pieces on the floor.

"Everyone is peice this and peice that, they want me to sing!" shouted Ashlee SImpson

"Don't make me go upside your head," Bender threatened the Author as he erased Ashlee Simpson.

"I am your friend, Bonder," said the old lady.

"Bonder! is it really you?" asked Fry, "Wait a minute! Bender's name isn't Bonder it's Bender."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Ashton Kutcher.

"People of Earth, I am Lrr from the planet Omicron Persei 8," said Lrr, from the planet Omicron Persei 8.

"Sweet Zombie Jesus!" yelled the Professor. "They're back!"

"We're doomed," said Amy.

"Doooommmeed!" yelled Hermes

"Dooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddd!" yelled Bender.

"What do you want, slimy space monters?" asked Zap Brannigan.

"WE want to eat a human, I am umm hungry," said Lrr, from the planet Omicron Persei 8.

"How about her?" asked Koga pointing at Amy, who was asking herself what kind of haircut she wanted from herself.

Lrr ate Amy.

"Great three toed sloth of the ice planet Hoth!" yelled Hermes. "That dog can talk!"

Everyone stared at Hermes, then Bender went upside his head.

"Oh my god they killed Amy!" yelled Stan.

"Those bastar...wait dude we don't know Amy," said Kyle.

"Well if Kenny would just die, we wouldn't have that problem dude," Stan said.

"This is stupid, and your stupid!" said Amy that quit.

"Dude you quit, what are you doing back here?" asked Tony Hawk.

"Forgot my purse."

The very very abrupt end.

"...You said what first."

"I'll kill you!" yelled Bender.


	3. Chapter 3

The giant robot headed toward the center of the city, Las Angelos, in the year 10000. The machine destroyed everything in it's path. Meanwhile Major Brian Danielson and his partner, Alexis Stephano were readying themselves to neutralize the threat. The two military officials dashed into the streets and set up the giant rocket launcher to take out the monster. Upon firing though the missle had no effect the giant robot remained unharmed.

"Who can stop this thing?" asked Alexis, stunned.

**WHAT A RUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!**

Animal and Heidenreich stormed into the streets,

"We're gonna stop that robot " growled Animal.

"Yeah me and my freind Animal" yelled Heidenreich.

THe tag team champions then ran up to the robot and began beating the crap out of him, until the robot stepped on them.

"HA!" the robot said triumphantly, holding up the tag team belts. "I'm the new tag team champions!"

"Hey, wait," Major Danielson said. "You can't be the tag team champions by yourself."

"Yes I can, I will defend it in a hampycamp match," said the robot.

"In a what?" asked Austin Powers.

"In a hampycamp match," the robot said.

"Alright hold on," said Inignotk "We need to make sure that everyone is here, I'm going to call roll."

"Damn right," said Err "Shut up and listen."

"Okay, now when I say your stupid name, say here, which we will assume is short for here I am, rock you like a hurricane," Inignokt said.

"Yeah, bitches, listen," Err said.

"Okay ummm giant murderous robot?" Ignignotk asked.

"Here."

"Ummm the alpha male, Monty Brown?" Ignignokt asked

"Pounce!' The alpha male yelled.

"No no just say here."

"Pounce!"

"Say here"

"Pounce...period!"

"What a dumbass cant even say here," said Err.

"Animal and Heidenreich?" Ignignokt asked.

"They're dead, man," Err said.

"No they're not," Ignignokt said. "They're right over there. By the giant robot."

"Yeah, and they're dead," Err said.

"Yes, I believe they are dead, Err," Ignignokt said.

"Hold on, hold on!" the Editor cut in. "Death is not-"

"Wait, I am getting to you," Ignignokt said.

The Editor shut up and waited three seconds.

"All right, the Editor."

"Here," the Editor said. "Now, DEATH is NOT allowed in my stories!"

"They're my stories!" the Author yelled.

"Brother, y'all fightin over some dumbass stories that don't make no damn sense," Err said.

"Yes," Ignignokt said. "So be quiet."

"It's my story!" the Author repeated. "And get out of here!"

"Fine," Ignignokt said.

"Yeah, we're bored of calling role anyway," Err said. "Asshole."

"Hey!" the Editor yelled. "That is a bad word! You cannot say that in this story!"

"Ya can't get from the Brandywine River to the Deleware Ocean!" Don Vito said.

"In the year 9595, the Brandywine River and the Deleware Ocean with become one," the Turketron said.

"Wha da hffjurjkgjoj mustrrrghtj tgragga gragga gdsut stupy vulcan jackasss wtoht tghee gojjkfheffugger fureegermuffds cant get from tdda brandywhinc friver tod aa delwerear ocean uya vuladccan iddiodt" Don Vito said.

"In the year 9595 the waterways on Earth will all be connected in a pool of vengence for the Chicken overlords to destroy the turkey uprising" Turketron said.

"Dude, it's 10,000, 9595 was five years ago" the Major said.

Turketron stared. "In the year ninety five ninety-... ninetey five ninety-, ummm ninety five ninety-, In the year 9595 the chickens will have united Earths waterways in an atempt to caputure all the land on Earth from the turkey uprisings".

"Wut da hell is dis jackass talkin about stupid ass 9595 dat was five years ago," Don Vito yelled.

"In the year 9595 Goblox will be taking over the earth in the name of freedom," Turketron said.

"Wutrtheejoll hell u talkoing bouyt vulcan bloboxses wut kindastudppdjklgjhuheuihlmj? vulcan dogfood jfljdsjdjshjkhfuifishsticks usjfkljsaof!" Don Vito babbled.

"Woah woah Vito slow it down a little," Ryan Dunn told him.

"Okay is this acomplishing anything?" the author asked. "I must be losing my touch I've got a fat guy and a giant turkey arguing over Goblox."

"Do you know who Goblox is? I will tell you who Goblox is," Turkatron said.

"Awww dammit not that same guy again!" yelled Frylock.

"Is that the same guy?" asked Shake.

"Dammit Shake, does it look like the same guy?" Frylock yelled.

"WellI think he's really from the year 9595," Shake said.

"Yeah I been listenin to his story and it checks out," added Meatwad.

"So do I he's really really real!" Amy said.

"And who the heck are you?" asked Shake.

"I'm Amy and this is Bob," Amy said.

"We don't have time for some damn schitzoprinioc!" Frylock shouted.

"Enough we desire to hear about Goblox," Amy yelled.

"Do you know who Goblox is, i will tell you who Goblox is," said Turkatron. "In the year 19 uhhhhh 19 uhhh..."

"9595?" suggested Frylock

"In that year, the evil chickens will have a cybernetic turkey army used to do their bidding, the turkeys will be eaten in France which now is called Robo-France 65, one turkey will revolt that turkey is Goblox," Turkatron informed.

"Enough of this rubbish!" shouted the Editor."Non-sense is not allowed this is a documentary of life in the year 10000!"

"Documentary?" asked the Author. "I never agreed to a documentaryI thought this was another childrens story."

"It is it's a childrens documentary," The Editor said.

"How stupid is that?" asked the robot.

"Not as stupid as a hampycamp match," said Brian.

"Hampycamp match?" Amy repeated. "Oh! I think I went to camp there once...Maybe Bobo knows..."

"My name is not Bobo," Koga growled.

Gesh.

"Bobo says it is," Amy said.

"But I'm Bobo and I say it ain't!" yelled Koga.

"Ok Bobo if you say you're Bobo' then you're Bobo," Amy reasoned.

"You must be pretty stupid ya mangy wolf. Gettin tricked by that half wit," Inuyasha said.

Gesh.

"I'm not stupid, ya mutt!" Koga yelled.

"I know how you feel. I just don't care," said Sonya.

"Dats what I'm talkin bout" said Jax.

"Whats what you talkin bout?" asked Meatwad.

"Dat. Dat's what I'm talking bout," said Jax.

"Wut's dat?" Meatwad asked.

"Meatwad, leave him alone. He doesn't know what he's talkin about," Frylock said.

Gesh.

"Dammit! I know what I'm talkin about! I'm talkin bout DAT!" Jax screamed.

"Be quiet," said some old guy.

Gesh.

"Who keeps saying Gesh?" asked the author.

"It was him fellas," said Ginkotsu pointing at Peyton Manning. "Lets get him, GESH."

Then everybody attacked Peyton Manning until they killed him.

"Wait a second!" the Editor screamed. "There is no death is my childrens documentary!"

"And for the last time, IT IS MY STORY!" the Author screamed.

"What do you suggest we do?" Inuyasha asked the Editor, angry.

"I don't know. Sing a song of peace," the Editor suggested. "Like the Coca Cola Zero song!"

"O' CANADA!" sang Petey Williams and the rest of Team Canada.

"No, no, not that!" the Editor said.

"Oo!" Amy yelled, jumping up and down. "I know the words to that!"

"Then sing it!" the Editor yelled.

"Trust me," Koga cut in. "You do not want her singing. She's terrible."

"I am not," Amy insisted. "Watch. I mean, listen." She cleared her throat, and started to sing. Everyone found out that she was, in fact, very terrible.

"All right, no," the Author said, cutting her off after one word. "Someone who can actually sing in tune needs to sing that song."

Amy pouted, but shut up.

"Who can actually sing?" asked Alexis.

"Uh," the Editor said. "Kelly Clarkson?"

"Moongoose McQueen," said the Author.

"Isnt that.." Someone began but the author erased them.

"Coqroq!" yelled Amy.

"Huh?' Ginkotsu said. "Gesh."

"Coqroq!" Amy repeated. "Coqroq! Coqroq, Coqroq, Coqroq-"

"Would you please shut the hell up!" yelled Chris Jericho.

"Now hold a minute before you start. I've got something to say" said Kurt Angle.

_i dont suck i dont suck i dont suck i dont suck_

The author erased Kurt Angle so nobody had to listen to his stupid song.

"This editor is most unwise," said Ignignotk

"Yeah he's a dumbass" said Err

"Don't say that!" the Editor screamed. "That is a bad word!"

"What the fuck are you talkin about?" Err asked.

"Err did you just say the "f" word?" asked Mr. Garrison.

"What Jew?" asked Cartman.

"Jesus Christ who keeps fixing all the spelling errors?" asked Mr. Slave.

"It is Goblox," said Turkatron "Do you know who Goblox is? I will tell you who Goblox is."

"Hey!" the Editor said. "I'M fixing all the spelling errors, cuz I'M the EDITOR!"

"What the...Are you drunk?" Hank Hill asked.

"Of course he drunk, you stupid hillbilly," Kahn said.

"He's not drunk," the Author said. "He's crazy."

"I am not crazy!" the Editor insisted. "and I swear to drunk that I am not God."

"Okay," the Author said. "Maybe he is drunk."

"Why'd he come to work drunk?" asked ummmm somebody.

"I never come to work drunk, unless I get drunk while I am working" said the Editor.

"This place full of stupid rednecks and crazy hillbillies," Kahn said.

"You got beer?" Bankotsu said.

"Uh..." the Editor said, hiding a beer bottle. "No I don't."

"Who wants to fight for my tag team titles in a hampycamp match" asked the robot.

"Awww yeahh dats what Im talkin bout, you wanna throw down?" asked Jax.

"No, I want to have a hampycamp match," the robot said.

"Uh...huh?" Jax asked.

"Hampycamp match," the robot said

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday," said the Rabbot.

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday," said the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past From the Future.

"Now hold on just one freakin minute, what the hell are all of these people doing in my freakin house?" yelled Carl.

"This is not your house," said the robot. "It's mine! And since it's my house, I command someone to fight me in a hampycamp match!"

"You know, I gotta agree with the robot on this one. It's not your house," Frylock said.

"Oh, uh...then what the hell am I doin here?" asked Carl.

And while all of this was happening, the Editor was arguing with Bankotsu, who wanted to steal his beer.

"You can't have it!" the Editor yelled.

"Then I'll slice you in half with Banryu!" Bankotsu said, pointing Banryu where he thought the Editor was.

"And I'll slice_ you _in half with my broken beer bottle!" the Editor threatened, waving a broken beer bottle at Bankotsu. "Don't think I won't!"

"Don't think_ I _won't," Bankotsu countered.

"Come up here and fight me like a man!" the Editor taunted.

"Come down here and fight_ me _like a man!" Bankotsu retorted.

"Oh, yeah? Well-"

"Shut up!" the Author yelled, cutting the drunken Editor off. "I'm tryin to write here!"

"Hey Frylock man check out these sweet helmets I got us," said Shake as he handed Frylock a fancy IM helmet.

"Dammit Shake I do not want your stupid helmet," Frylock yelled. "I'm giving it to Meatwad."

"Forget that I am not wasting my time talking to whatever the hell Meatwad is," Shake said.

"I am!" yelled Amy as she stole Shake's helmet and ran over to Meatwad.

"Heh heh check dis out u gone like dis," said Meatwad as he posted OMG "heh heh o m g".

"Ha ha," Amy laughed as she posted LOL "Loll or llooll haha."

"Hey hey look at dis one," said Meatwad as he posted WTF" heh heh douba t f"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Alexis as she took of her military helmet thing to reveal a familar face.

"Hey wait a minute," said Tony Hawk. "You quit way back at story number 2."

"Yeah what is the Amy that quit doing in this story?" asked the Author.

"This is my new job," said Amy that quit.

"Wait a minuet if she's Amy then who is Amy?" asked Amy to herself.

"Amy is Amy." Amy told Amy.

"Hey what is Ed doing here?" asked Ed.

"I dont know Ed," said Jet.

"This place is just too weird." said Faye " I'm leaving."

"Hey look at this girl over here she's having a conversation with herself!" Ed yelled.

"I'm not talking to me I'm talking to Amy," Amy said.

"So whats your name?" Ed asked. "I'm Ed. Ed is short for Edward Van Houn Vijersky **IV**" Ed said.

"I'm Amy," said Amy.

"But you were talking to Amy, Unless your crazy and were talking to yourself or maybe there are two Amys," Ed said.

"I'm not Amy I'm Bobby Fortye Gostoes or whatever," Amy said.

"Enough!" scremed Major Danielson " When did everyone decide that it was okay to just come in and tear my story up?"

"We decided that a long time ago, and you know why?" Carlito asked.

"Because you're all very stupid?" asked Brian.

"Because you're not cool," Carlito said as he spit apple at the major.

"Hey Ed I thought you were talking to that Amy person?" said Jet.

"Nuh uh she's too weird for Edward," Ed said while standing on her hands.

Th3 robot is still...trying to d3troy the city b3caus3 no on3 will fight him in a hampycamp match. So, Brian and Al3xis, who is r3ally Amy that quit, go and try to d3troy him for trying to d3stroy their city.

"Wait, wait," the drunken Editor said, remembering that he was supposed to be looking for errors and not having a stupid argument with Bankotsu about beer. "What's all this gibberish and crap doing in my story!"

"My 'e' key is broken," the Author said. "And it's MY story!"

"We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish," said C-3P0.

"Is 'gibberish' spelled with a 'j'?" asked Mavado.

"No," said another Mavado.

"Hey, there's two Mavado's!" said Hsu Hao.

"No, no, no. I'm Mavado's twin brother, Darrel," said the second Mavado, I mean, Darrel.

"This author is a right jelly-roll, mate!" said Kano.

"I am not a jelly-roll!" the Author yelled.

"Ha ha," the Editor said. "You're a jelly-roll!"

"Shut up, you drunken moron!" the Author said.

"Yeah," Bankotsu said. "Shut up and give me the beer!"

"Make me!" the Editor yelled.

"I will," Bankotsu said.

"Then do it," the Editor told him, drinking from his new bottle of freshly opened beer.

"Hey! That's mine!" Bankotsu yelled, once again branished Banryu at where he thinks the Editor is. "Give it here!"

"Never!" the Editor yelled. "I'd rather die than give you my wonderful beer!"

"That can be arranged," said Suikotsu.

"Hey, yeah," Bankotsu said, turning to Suikotsu. "Suikotsu, go kill him and get me my beer."

"Do it ya self!" the Editor yelled to him. "Wuss!"

"Sissy!" Bankotsu retorted.

"Dork!"

"Loser!"

"Oh, is that so? Well, at least I'm drunk!"

Bankotsu glared at where he thought the Editor was. "Stop ummmmm..."

"Order in the court!" yelled Amy.

"I shall kill you Hotaru!" yelled Dairou.

"Hotaru's not here man," said the Author.

"Oh well then I'll leave," said Dairou, but then everybody killed him, because Dairou cannot be in a fic without dying because he sucks.

"HA HA!" yelled Nelson.

"When you're gonna kill somebody remember to bring a towel," said Towelie. "Because when you kill somebody the blood will get all over your hands and you need a towel to wash it off."

"Ha! Aside from Dairou, nobody die," the Editor said in an extremly drunk voice.

"Well I'm not going that way it's much too rocky, this way is much easier," said C-3PO.

R2-D2 beebed. They both went off on their seperate ways. Further along his path, 3PO ran into Koga. Who destroyed him.

"No Bobo killed the poor shiny gold robot," Amy said.

Further along his way R2 met a little girl who painted him pink and purple.

"Enough I want to fight in a hampycamp match!" yelled the Robot.

"Okay the robot is possibly the worst character ever," said Stryker "Except for me of course."

"Bobo killed a helpless little robot," Amy said.

"I'M NOT BOBO!" yelled Koga.

"We get it already will you two go away and shut up and stop bothering me and help me find my pencil and my gun and my banana," said the world's most annoying man.

"Somebody give me a drill so I can kill that man," said the Amy that quit.

"Somebody help me drill her," said Quaqmire "OHHhhhh."

"Who else but Quagmire?" asked some guy.

_He's Quaqmire Quagmire_

_you never really know what he's gonna do next_

_He's Quarmire Quagmire_

Giggity, giggity, giggity, giggity! Let's have sex!" said Quagmire.

"No one will fight me in a hampycamp match! So I will kill the Author!" said the robot.

"Remember to bring a towel," Towelie said.

"No, Towelie!" said some old martial arts guy. "You can save him!"

"Or you can get high," the robot said to Towelie.

Towelie chose...to get high.

So the robot killed the Author...and Amy. Because Amy just HAS to die.

"Oh my God!" Stan said. "They killed Amy!"

"Dude!" Kyle said. "We don't know Amy!..Oh, look dude. It's the end of the story."

"Moh, fickmass mude. Mfet's hgo," Kenny said. And then the robot killed Kenny.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Stan said.

"You bastards!" Kyle said.

THE END

The next morning, the Editor woke up next to a hideous hulk of a woman and wondered just how drunk he was last night.


End file.
